La Pesadilla
by lovelywtt
Summary: Edward sueña en por fin volver a ver a Nina, pero ese sueño no termina bien cuando descubre a quien realmente soñó. One-shot.


_Hola este es mi segundo ff de Fullmetal! perdón si todavia no he estudiado muy bien a los personajes. aun estoy en eso:) Espero que les guste! FMA no me pertenece, le pertenece a __**Hiromu Arakawa**_

* * *

**La Pesadilla. **

_Edward_

Bajo las escaleras en silencio, escucho como chocan los pies metálicos de mi hermano a cada paso que da. La oscuridad del sótano me hace dudar en avanzar pero termino haciéndolo, caminamos por un pequeño pasillo que parece no tener fondo por la oscuridad que lo invade. Y en eso chocó contra con algo, tal vez una puerta de madera.

-¿Qué es esto?- digo intentando observar la puerta contra la oscuridad

Espero por alguna respuesta d mi hermano pero ya no lo escucho.

-¿Al?- lo llamó

Me giro en busca de mi hermano pero él ya no se encuentra aquí.

-¡¿Al?!- gritó

Un leve quejido hace eco entre la oscuridad dándome a entender que la puerta de madera ya se encuentra abierta. Aprieto mi mano derecha en puño preparado para algún ataque, pero ya no siento mi brazo de acero, ahora tengo mi propio brazo. Camino lentamente, ya estoy familiarizado con este ambiente, pero para ser honesto no me gustaría estar aquí ya que ahora me encuentro indefenso. Entro a la puerta esperando por algún Homuculos dentro que desee atacarme pero en eso lo escucho, una voz dulce y tranquila.

-Hermano...-

Me detengo en seco ante la familiar voz, es como recibir un golpe en el estómago. Uno muy fuerte que me quita el aliento.

-¿N-Nina...?- susurro

-Hermano...- repite con su voz de felicidad

Camino más seguro en busca de la dulce Nina, parece que nada se interpone en mi camino y comienzo a correr en su búsqueda.

-¡Nina!- gritó

-Hermano...- la escucho detrás de mí

Me giro lentamente y la encuentro, con un vestido rojo posando una dulce sonrisa, provocando que una lágrima se asome en mis ojos. Es ella, ella está aquí y está bien.

Me sonríe dulcemente.

Levanto la mirada aliviado de tenerla frente a mí.

-N-Nin...- logró decir tragándome el nudo en mi garganta

Intento dar un paso en su dirección, pero mis piernas no reaccionan.

-Hermano... Hermano...- dice nuevamente

Tiro de mis piernas pero estas parecen estar adheridas al suelo y comienzo a desesperarme comenzando a tirar con más fuerza pero inútil.

-Papi...- escucho

Abro mis ojos como plato mi vista va directamente a dirección de Nina, pero ella ya no está aquí. En su lugar está mi bebe. Mi hija.

-Papi...-

Sus cabellos oro parecen iluminarse levemente en la oscuridad y sus bellos ojos azules como su madre desean pedir un abrazo.

- Tú y yo somos iguales ¿no es así?- escucho la voz de Tucker en el fondo

Frunzo el ceño de inmediato ante la rabia que me provoca esa voz, ese hombre. Lo busco con la mirada y este aparece detrás de mi bebé, cargándola con cuidado.

-¡Aléjate de ella bastardo!- gritó tirando de mis piernas

Pero ellas no logran moverse ni un centímetro. Mi corazón late lo más acelerado posible gracias a la rabia y el temor de perder a mi hija me invade en el alma.

-Sí lo somos...Somos iguales…- susurra Tucker alejándose de mí

-¡Detente! ¡No te la lleves!- gritó desesperado

Y despierto en shock.

El aire regresa a mis pulmones de golpe ante la pesadilla y las enormes gotas de sudor bajan por mi frente. Ha sido solo un mal sueño.

Me siento en la cama intentando calmarme y olvidar aquel sueño, pero entre más intento más se impregna a mí. Tallo mis ojos para despertarme mejor y en eso encuentro a Winry dormida tranquilamente a un lado mío de la cama, el simple hecho de tenerla a mi lado me tranquiliza. Estoy en casa.

Quitó los cabellos húmedos de mi frente y salgo de la cama incapaz de pasar otro segundo atado a ella.

-¿Ed? ¿Qué ocurre?- escucho la voz de Winry

Me giro atento a ella y observo que sus ojos piden dormir un poco más. Niego con la cabeza.

-Nada, duérmete- le digo

Salgo de la habitación y me encamino a la de mis hijos. La luz de la luna me da un poco de luz en la oscuridad permitiéndome ver con claridad las dos camas separadas.

Me acerco en silencio a la de mi hijo y acaricio su cabello rubio con cuidado de no despertarlo y en eso me voy a la de mi hija, sus pequeños brazos abrazan lo más que pueden un viejo oso que le regaló Al en su nacimiento, su respiración parecen música para mis oídos y su leve sonrisa me hace sonreír.

-¿Ed?..- escucho la voz de Winry detrás de mí. -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí... Sólo quería estar seguro de que durmieran bien- logró decir acariciando algunos cabellos de mi hija.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- murmura

Tardo unos segundos para negarlo, pero en eso siento los brazos de mi esposa rodear mi estómago y tomo su mano permitiéndome apreciar su preocupación.

-Ellos están bien, están aquí- me susurra

Asiento bajando la mirada

-Nunca dejarías que algo le pase... los protegeremos a cualquier costo- me susurra nuevamente

El nudo en mi garganta aparece dejando que Winry vea mi miedo por primera vez. Jamás permitiría que algo les pase, pero aquel sueño de quien no pude proteger se quedará en mi mente para siempre.

* * *

**Estoy segura que ni Al ni Edward pudieron superar la muerte de Nina, eh incluso lo nombran en el anime. Bueno este ff es algo duro porque no puedo imaginarme la reacción de Edward si soñara que Tucker tuviese a su hija! Pero bueno fue una idea que me salio de la nada:) **

**Espero que les haya gustado.. ¿Comentarios, Sugerencias, Quejas? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


End file.
